Just A Chance For Love
by evanesco99211
Summary: No one is perfect but Liz's weakness is frowned upon by most people even though it's a fact that everyone becomes a pervert once they discover puberty. She is a strong woman but sometimes she felt like she'd never found someone who would love her despite that one problem. That annoying guy might be the answer though.


_**Prompt:**__ [any Hetalia character] is a beautiful girl with not so perfect personality. She feel like it's hopeless to find someone who would be able to love her for being herself until she met [any Hetalia character]._

He's a hottie, I'd give him that. He plays as Prussia after all. I wish Prussia really exist though. He love Hungary anyway despite her violent tendency and perverted interest. Although Austria is kinda cute and he's in love with that Hungary chick too, personally, I don't think it's hot at all for a guy to be that dependant on others... unless, it's yaoi.

*blink*

Er.. yeah, I was day dreaming but...

Did he just glomped Germany? That's kinda cute.

DID HE JUST KISSED GERMANY'S CHEEK?! Are they gays?!

Tch, figures. All the good guys are either gays or taken. Wait, I still don't know whether Gilbert or Germany is a good guy yet so they don't count. This is definitely a yaoi material though. Yum! Germany x Prussia all the way!

"Hey, Liz!", one of the makeup artists shouted at me.

"Yes, Feliks?". He looked annoyed for some reason.

"Could you like please stop ogling and start helping them to dress up instead?", he scolded me.

Oookay... what was that? The challenge for our crew is to make the clothes so they would look similar to the real things but not as hard to wear and heavy. We are quite successful at that so why would they need us to help them dress up?

"What's the problem?", I asked.

"Kesesese, nothing!", Gilbert answered while laughing at that bulky guy, Germany. What's his real name again? I couldn't remember.

"It's not nothing, stupid brother! Sorry Miss Héderváry. I don't know what he did but we're stuck. Could you help us?", he pleaded.

Wow, this guy is really polite. It seems like the.. how the heck that pins and belts got twisted up like this? No matter how I try to justify it, it definitely looks like a prank went wrong.

I don't mind if any Hungary come to visit with a pan right now. Gilbert's head needs a good banging. It took some time for me and fellow crew members to free them and repair the clothes after all. Since no Hungary is coming, I settled with a glare instead.

It's only the first day and he's already a trouble.

"Ouch, are you trying to kill me?!", screeched the imp.

"Yeah, if you don't stand still I might as well poke an eye or two while I'm at it", I said to him sweetly with a smile. God, he's such a drama queen.

"Luddy, help! This woman is evil", cried the imp again with a little bit of tears in his eyes? *blink* This guy is a really good material for yaoi. I'd treat him better if he isn't much of a brat.

The 'Luddy' just sighed.

"Oh, stop it you damn actor! Quit with that crying trick", yelled Romano. He's always angry for some reasons. A damn cute-looking boy though.

"Aww, are you still angry about not being able to ravish me the other day? Kesesese", Gilbert retorted with a laugh. I wonder what he's talking about. Are they really gays?

"Shut up, potato bastard II! You're not even gay!", Romano shouted, angrier than before. "And you've never had sex either, fuckin liar!", he added a moment later. He can't be serious though.. can he?

Gilbert looks really red.

So, it's true?!

Interesting. This Gilbert guy seems more and more similar to Prussia than I thought *smirk*

Maybe he's the one I'm looking for?

**THE END**

_**Author's note:**__In Hetalia, the nation personifications have both human name and the name of their nation. In this story however, they're separate entities which pretty much make this story an AU. __Although it's AU (Alternate Universe), I think it fits the prompt. __I rate it as T because there are some sexual innuendo. Please correct me if I'm wrong._

___So anyway, Miss Elizabeta Héderváry is Hungary. She's a fujoshi (yaoi lover) either way. Liz is one of the crew members, in charge with the actors' and actresses' clothes and accessories. She's new though, that's why it's her first time meeting Gilbert. She already knew about him because.. duh, he's an actor._

___Feliks is Poland. Feliks is one of the makeup artists. Romano is South Italy. Gilbert is Prussia. Luddy (Ludwig) is Germany. All three of them are actors. ____Romano acts as South Italy, Gilbert acts as Prussia and Ludwig acts as Germany. ____I have no idea who acts as Hungary and Poland._

___For this prompt, it asked for a beautiful girl with not so perfect personality. I think that pretty much qualifies any female characters including the Nyotalia because no one is perfect. Hungary is chosen because she's not as sadistic as Belarus, a yaoi lover, and acts mostly normal on the outside._

___Being a yaoi lover is no no for some people. It's just like how some people can't stomach S&M plays and how some people never reveal that sides of themselves to anyone their entire life because they're afraid of being rejected or shunned. ____So in real life, I don't think she'd dare to show off her rather perverted tendency for yaoi to just anyone. As for her rather violent tendency, I think she would refrain from actually doing it considering the laws of the nowadays world._

___As to why Prussia, I meant no offense but I don't think guys like Austria who are physically weak to the point of being fragile and way too fussy with everything to the point of being delicate would be that attractive to women in the real world unless one of them or both are rich. That might be just me though._

_Thank you for reading this._


End file.
